


When The Light Went Out

by Liast



Series: Spooky Writober (thewritersgarden) [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: He was with Eve and the light never went out. He was with a woman of the night and the light never went out. Then, for once, he was with her, and the light went out. But that's alright, she was his light after all.





	When The Light Went Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Every Night the Lights Go Out of thewritersgarden's Instagram prompt for Spooky Writober. Day three and still nothing spooky. Oh yeah, critiques me if you see any typo or slayed grammar, I know I need it :D

There was a time, eons ago, when the concept of day and night was barely introduced, and Lucifer never understood the meaning of it. His Father will it, so he made it. The light, he meant.

Later, after another eons, or maybe just a blink of an eye, it never mattered to him, human was made. Adam and Eve, they were introduced and he became intrigued, as they were said to have free will. He didn’t know what that was, at first, so he visited them in the garden. Adam, if he were still living in Earth right now, surely many people would call him Teflon Adam. The first, the obedient, the perfectly sculptured human being by God Himself, was too boring in Lucifer’s opinion. But that’s alright, because there was Eve. The total opposite, Lucifer wondered how they could even stand next to each other. But maybe that was why his Father made them, to complete each other.

Lucifer observed them, from a far at first, and from up close later, and soon he found what he was looking for. The free will. 

He looked at Adam, knelt on the ground, praying just like what his Father wanted of him, just like an angel, so Lucifer thought that his free will must be nonexistent. So he turned to Eve and there she was. Beside Adam, as always, doing the exact thing, like how she was supposed to be, but he saw her eyes. They blink and a glimpse of curiosity flashed on them. And soon, between praying and praying, Lucifer sneaked into her life. After all, he was looking for her free will and she was stunned by this angel who dared to approached them. 

Lucifer observed her, three feet apart, at first, and up close between her and inside her until they breathed the very same air, later. And soon, it was no longer about free will. 

The Fall happened. And with it, so was humanity. The garden was no more, and Adam and Eve were exiled to Earth. 

After so many eons, or just a blink of an eye, time was a strange concept for him, much more in Hell, Lucifer visited them. On a place called Earth, where one of his stars proudly shone from above, he found them on a river side, a cave near them and instead of two humans, Lucifer saw a third. It was so small, like the first light he ever made, before it exploded and became nonexistent. 

“His name is Cain.” Eve smiled, so tight and it barely lifted up to her eyes, and turned him so Lucifer could peek at his ugly little face, the same time Adam told him not to come again near them. He said good bye, then, with a wink and small smirk that Adam ignored because he was so busy glaring at Eve.

Later, Earth became dark and he looked up at the sky and saw so many of his stars up there, dim and distant, but no less beautiful as he made them to be. He was so mesmerized that he jerked away when Eve touched his shoulder and whispered a breathless hey.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he said, before their lips met and his fingers mapped the familiar curves in front of him. “You know what else is beautiful?”

She waited, hummed a little sound and Lucifer chuckled, “Me.”

Her lips curled and he found it as bright as the sky above them. Her smile was more beautiful when the night was out – a concept he finally learned after so many of them he spent with her on Earth, before Amenadiel came and took him down again.

With Eve, every night the lights never went out. 

\--- 

Life went on and dead mortals went to Hell.

There was an increasing number of human who went down, confused, hands touching their bloodied neck, and later screamed that they never deserved this, to the point that Lucifer decided he need a vacation from it. So he flown up and landed in a village the confused souls lived. The place looked normal and Lucifer became as confused. He saw a beautiful woman, with hair as bright as his star at noon and crooked smile Lucifer liked so much. He followed her home that early night.

“Nice place.” He remarked. There was something dark that he felt when he stepped inside, yet, nothing out of ordinary as far as appearance goes. Or as far as he knew, given that he only took a glimpse at every windows he passed along the village.

“Wait till midnight come.” She replied, smirking at him and Lucifer couldn’t help but to came closer to her.

“Oh? Tell me.”

“Monster will come. Children of the night, people said.”

“What happened, then?” his hand was on her arm now, long fingers traced the lace of her red dress.

“Slaughter.” She smiled widely at him, still crooked, “Or so people said.”

His eyebrows rose, “What do you say, then?”

“I’d say that they had it coming.”

“Oh.” He was so close now, noses almost touching. “Do go on.”

“They accused some women as withces, doing unspeakable things, summoning demons, and sell their souls to Satan.” She took a deep breath and Lucifer couldn’t help but do the same. “But, people ignored their kindness, the cures they found, rain they made after the long drought. They were burned. I got fed up. So I take matters into my own hands.”

“What did you do?” he pressed, his voice was much gentler than he intended it to be, as was his hands pushing her against the bed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she never blew the candle beside them, yet, that night her eyes glowed bright. He liked the light in her eyes.  
He kissed her and he tasted blood.

\--- 

The night Lucifer decided to stay on Earth was the night the party started.

There were drinks, the taste as colorfull as the poison itself, and little things that he snorted, and smoked, and swallowed until he forget for a moment that he was the King of Hell – he couldn’t escaped it, even after he declared that he was retired. And of course there were women, lots of them, and men. They danced and forgot the world. The music went on but the light never went out. 

It went like that for five years. Then, a man was killed in his club, and Chloe Jane Decker happened.

Over the course of looking for the murderer, the race and the chase, they found themselves on a bench upon the hill, overlooking the city that never sleep, sharing a flask of scotch and just talk. It was one of the strange nights that Lucifer had, because he didn’t ended up inside of her and she didn’t chant his name for hours after. 

No. That definitely happen, but later, much much later, after countless moon and far too many dying on his part. When that night happened, the lights went out. But he didn’t need lights for it to be just right. 

With her, he never need the lights anyway, because she is the light.


End file.
